Kitakaze Carina
Kitakaze Carina is one of the main characters in Four Clovers Pretty Cure!. Carina is the student council president of the joined Future Clover Academy. She is known to pratice archery and sword fights. Reina has the special gene which allows her to transform into , the Pretty Cure of courage. Appearance Carina has quite long, dark brown hair that she usually keeps tied into a straight ponytail, hold by a black ribbon. Her eye color is brownish-purple. She is usually seen, wearing "confortable" clothes and tries to avoid wearing skirts or dresses. She is seen wearing black pants that reach to her knees. Her top consists of a plain violet shirt with a brown sleevless jacket over the shirt. She wears brown boots. As Cure Grape, her hair slightly grows and is still tied to a ponytail, hold by a big, purple heart jewel and a white ribbon, which hangs down to her chest. Her hair color changes to red-violet while her eye color changes to purple. her Cure outfit consits off a two-piece. The top consists of a white blouse with purple linings and puffy sleeves. The skirt of the outfit consists off a puffy, purple layer with a small ribbon at one side and a white, frilly layer underneath. She wears silver arm protectors and purple boots that end right under her knees. Her Koarinku is connected to the purple bow at her skirt. Personality The calm and collected student council president of the joined Future Clover Academy. She is popular with everyone and everyone's role model. She is known to pratice archery and sword fights. She loves to help others especially when they are in danger or have bigger problems than just school. Relationships Family * Kitakaze Mami - Carina's older sister and her role model. After she left school, Mami opened a shelter for stray animals to help them finding their perfect home. Mami always wants to help others and that's why Carina looks up to her. * [[Kitakaze Hiro|'Kitakaze Hiro']] - Carina's father and training master. Hiro has the knowledge of many Martial Arts and always looks for students he can train. Friends Cure Grape is Carina's Pretty Cure alter ego and the Pretty Cure of courage. Cure Grape uses the powers of the purple wing. She transforms for the first time in 4CPC04. Like Carina, Cure Grape is a great fighter and will do everything to protect her friends. Cure Grape's symbol is the purple wing of courage. Attacks - Cure Grape's first attack, which she can only use when her heart is in harmony with her Pretty Cure powers. First, Cure Grape created a violet sphere and then shouts: "Fly away, evil heart!" Then, she uses her other hand to split the sphere in two halves. The halves then head to the Proto100 after Grape shouted: "Pretty Cure, Starlight Cleave!". Then the enemy is defeated. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On!" is the official transformation phrase used by Kitakaze Carina to transform into Cure Grape in Four Clovers Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, Carina needs to hold her Koarinku close to her heart until it starts glowing and she shouts her phrase. Then, Carina appears in a bright violet light. She opens her eyes, which have changed color. Then she strikes a confident pose, showing her arm protectors to appear, her boots, and finally her dress. Then, her hair grows and gets styled with the ribbon and jewel. Finally, the Koarinku appears and Cure Grape lands, saying her speech. Songs As a main character, Carina's seiyuu will perform several image songs for this character. Some songs are even duets or group songs along with the seiyuus of Nakaha Misora, Minami Kazumi and Nishida Reina. * F・I・G・H・T・E・R Etymology - Kitakaze comes from meaning "north" or "northern" combined with meaning "wind" or "breeze". So Kitakaze means "northern wind", "north wind" or "northern breeze". - The name Carina comes from the late Latin name derived from cara meaning "dear, beloved". This was the name of a 4th-century saint and martyr. It is also the name of a constellation in the southern sky, though in this case it means "keel" in Latin, referring to a part of Jason's ship the Argo.http://www.behindthename.com/name/carina-1 Cure Grape - A grape is a fruiting berry of the deciduous woody vines of the botanical genus Vitis.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grape Trivia * Carina is the fourth Pretty Cure to learn how to fight. The first were Myoudouin Itsuki from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Yotsuba Alice from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Hikawa Iona from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **However, Carina is the first known Pretty Cure to practice sword fight. **She is the second to practice archering, as the first was Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures